It's You, It's Addiction
by xoxomrshmalfoyxoxo
Summary: Hermione and Draco's story. Twoshot. Dark mood but no violence. Hermione finds herself addicted. And Draco has secrets of his own. Just to make sure you guys know, this fic IS finished. Still review it though!and i migh just MIGHT give in and continue wi
1. Addiction

This is a two-shot about Hermione and Draco. Just read it.

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JKRowling except for the song and plot. The song belongs to Kelly Clarkson and the plot belongs to me.

* * *

_It's like you're a drug  
It's like you're a demon I can't face down  
It's like I'm stuck  
It's like I'm running from you all the time._

Hermione didn't really know how it started. One day they were the biggest enemies and the next she was lying under him moaning his name as he thrust in her over and over again. Just thinking about it sent the chills down her spine. Ever since, she hadn't been able to get his picture out of her mind. Wherever she would go, his sense, his smell, his touch, his face, followed her. She knew he didn't love her. Yet for some reason, no matter how ashamed she was at herself, she couldn't get him out of her mind. By now it was more than just a one-night-stand. It was a game. A dangerous game. One she was in too deep.

_And I know I let you have all the power  
It's like the only company I seek  
is misery all around._

Everynight, almost, he would come to her and do as he wished. Everytime he would control her, use her. And everytime she let him. It's like she couldn't tell him to stop. It's like she _needed_ him to do that to her. And whenever he wasn't around she became aware. Aware of how wrong this was. How he had changed her completely. How they were supposed to hate each other, yet she couldn't hate him. She became distant. Distant from her friends, classes, and even her precious books. Harry and Ron were worried. They even took her to Dumbledore once, but not even that helped.

_It's like you're a leech  
Sucking the life from me  
It's like I can't breathe  
without you inside of me._

Hermione felt like an empty shell, broken, used, and thrown away. Except that this process happened everynight. She didn't understand. If she was so miserable, how come she let him do this to her? How come she didn't stop him? Was she really that sick in the head? Any normal person would not respond to his touch the way she did, after he made her feel hurt over and over again. Right? Without him there, though, she felt like she was suffocating. If he wasn't around, her skin got cold by the loss of his touch. Her lungs lost oxygen. She felt nearly lifeless and powerless.

_And I know I let you have all the power  
And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time._

Hermione heard the door creek open. She knew immediately who it was. It was him. He was coming to get what he wanted, only to leave her again, miserable. She would tell him this time. She would resist. She would not give in. She opened her mouth, but before words came out he shushed her with his finger. Just that simple touch sent shivers down her spine. No. This would never end. She would never be able to stop him. Never.

_It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you._

His hands made their way down to her hips and he pulled her close. The second their bodies collided, she felt like her breath was knocked out of her. She got dizzy. Her vision blurred. All she could see was him. The room slowly faded from her sight. As his mouth reached for hers she knew. She knew she was addicted.

_It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts, in my dreams  
You've taken over me,  
It's like I'm not me, It's like I'm not me..._

It's like he was everywhere. She first had tried to hide from him by avoiding him in hallways, classes, and meals. But she had soon found out that this didn't work either. She still thought about him constantly. She couldn't focus on any more schoolwork. Her teachers became concerned. And at nights, he would creep into her dreams. Unless of course he was actually with her. Hermione Granger was possessed. She was possessed by someone else. He had taken over her body, mind, and soul. There was nothing left anymore. Hermione Granger, was definitely not the same anymore. It's like she was a completely different human being.

_It's like I'm lost  
It's like I'm giving up slowly  
It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me  
leave me alone._

In one way or another their clothes got off their bodies and were now lying in a big lump on the floor. He touched her with such passion, that it sometimes fooled her and made her think that he was hooked as well. But then, she would catch him with others as well. She squirmed under his touch, needing him more by the second. Now came her least favorite part. Begging. He always made her beg. And everytime she would. She would beg for him to touch her, beg for him to enter her, beg for him to do things to her that were so innappropriate that a few months ago she would've been disgusted at herself. Everyday, she gave up hope of ever resisting. She knew that even if she did quit, he would still haunt her. Everyday. It would never end.

_And I know these voices in my head are mine alone  
And I know I'll never change my ways,  
If I don't give you up now._

She told herself it was wrong, that she should just say no and go back to her old life beside Harry and Ron. But she couldn't. She had even given up a trip to the Weasley's over Winter break, because she didn't know if she could survive without him for that long. Luckily for her, he had stayed as well. But Hermione knew all too well that now was the time to stop. Now was the time to end her own misery. Because if she didn't do it now, then she would never. She would let herself suffer all her life.

_It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
__Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you.  
__It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts, in my dreams  
You've taken over me,  
It's like I'm not me, It's like I'm not me..._

Could she do it? She had just enough time. This was right where he was about to enter her. This was the crucial moment. She put her hand on his chest and stopped him. He looked at her with mild surprise, and Hermione thought for a second she saw a flicker of concern in his eyes. She had imagined it. Of course. He couldn't care about her. Right? No. It was impossible. No one could be this cruel to a person they cared for. But Hermione kept searching his eyes for something anyway. For strength to reject him. For ensurance of him accepting her wishes. She found none.

_I'm hooked on you, I need a fix, I can't take it  
Just one more hit, I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it, just one more time, then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this._

_  
__I'm hooked on you, I need a fix, I can't take it  
Just one more hit, I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it, just one more time, then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this._

Hermione's hand slowly sunk down. His eyes narrowed before he continued his actions. With one thrust he was inside her. Hermione moaned. She was hooked. He was like a drug. If he wasn't in her she went crazy. Completely nutts. She needed one more fix of this amazing drug. If she did, she believed she could quit. She just needed one more blissful moment to remind her why she had done this to herself. She needed this to get energy. To get strength to give him up. When they climaxed everything went still. After a slight rest he went to get up. But this time Hermione was determined. She stopped him and looked him in the eyes. He was clearly shocked by this gesture. But he didn't look away.

_It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
__Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you.  
__It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts, in my dreams  
You've taken over me,  
It's like I'm not me, It's like I'm not me..._

Tears rolled down Hermione's cheek as she whispered the words she had wanted to say but dreaded for the longest time. No matter how hard this was going to be, she had to do this. This wasn't her. She needed her old self back. Even if it meant sacrificing her whole life to suffer off of the consequences of losing him.

"We're over."

* * *


	2. It's You

Disclaimer: The plot belongs to me, the song belongs to Ryan Cabrera, and everything else to JKRowling.

* * *

_Another night goes by without sleeping  
'Cause I, know I won't wake up next to you  
Another life goes by without dreaming  
And I can't help but think that mine will too._

Draco looked out of the window in his room and sighed. He couldn't sleep tonight. Just like all the other nights. He would toss and turn and finally just end up sneaking out to the Astronomy tower and sitting there for hours before returning to his dorms. He looked at his hands, imagining the feel of them touching her silky soft skin. Her perfect curls of hair. He wanted to run his hands along her thighs and make her squirm with pleasure. He knew he needed to stop. That he was putting her in danger. That he could be the cause of her death if anyone found out about their relationship. But he couldn't. He just couldn't.

_I'm standing before you,  
this label on my head  
I'm pleading before you  
For you to understand_

He wished she really knew him. He knew what she _thought_ she knew about him. But in fact that wasn't anything. It was like she stuck a big label on his frohead saying "Big horny pre-Death Eater jackass" But that wasn't all that true. I mean he probably _would _end up being a Death Eater, but that didn't mean he wanted to. Hell, why would anyone want to be one? It was like signing away your life. It was a kill-or-be-killed situation, and Draco had but only one path to go. But he still wished she understood. That he wasn't just doing this for sex. At first he had. But now it was so much more than that. _  
_

_Baby, It's you  
When I look up in the sky I see you  
And then I turn and close my eyes and It's you  
When I'm sitting all alone in my room  
Everything reminds me of you._

The first few times they had slept together he had only seen her as a dirty little mudblood whore. Nothing else. But soon, no matter how much he denied it, she had him hooked. Her sense, her smell, her touch, her taste followed him everywhere. When he looked up in the sky, the stars seemed to become a formation of her face. In his dreams he saw nothing but her. Any second that he was alone, orwith anyone else, anything he saw, heard, or felt, reminded him of her. Draco knew perfectly well that he had her hooked. That she couldn't resist him. That she was addicted to him. That she couldn't forget him and craved him. He also knew that this was hurting her and her perfect little world. He _would_ stop. The only problem was, he was hooked as well._  
_

_The time is slow and I am sinking,  
Into a hole blackened with lies  
And though I, made it my self you stand watching  
As my life passes me by_

It was like the time had slowed down. He knew his father wouldn't be mad if he found out he had been sleeping with a muggle born. After all it _was_ just sex. But if he ever found out his big infatuation with this woman, both him and Hermione would be dead. He was sinking into a hole made out of lies, his own creation. His own monster. His life didn't have any meaning. His destiny was doomed. She was the only light in his life. And he had managed to make her world dark by using her to survive his father. In a way it was selfish. Draco sighed. He had known that it wouldn't be long before he coudln't resist the urge of going to her again anymore. He slowly ascended the steps and made his way to the Gryffindor common room. Being the Head Boy, he knew the password. Quickly uttering the spell to stop the staircases that led up to the girl's dormitory from kicking him off, he headed up toward her door. He found the single bedroom that belonged to the Gryffindor Head Girl and knocked._  
_

_I'm standing before you,  
This label on my head  
I'm pleading before you  
For you to understand_

The second his eyes connected with hers, he knew she wanted to end it. He quickly made his way over to her and sushed her, pulling her close. He tried to forget the judgeing eyes that had met his when he first entered the room. He tried to forget about what he knew she thought of him. He just wished she would understand. Understand that he did care. That he wasn't doing this for sex. That he was hooked on her as well. That he didn't mean to hurt her. That he almost...almost...loved her._  
_

_How much I adore you  
I'll be there 'till the end  
When everything falls down  
Will you hold my hand_

Would she ever know? She had to. He didn't know why he had never told her before. He just knew that if he told her about his infatuation with her, it would come back to haunt him. Maybe this was his way of staying safe. That if anyone did find out this was his safe play and proof to say that he had only done this for sex. But he had to tell her. He couldn't go on pretending anymore. He needed her to know. He needed her to be there for him when his life finally came crashing down. Right as he was about to enter her, she stopped him with a soft but firm hand gesture on his chest. He looked into her eyes, worried. Though he quickly hid his emotion, she kept searching his eyes with somewhat desperation written in her own. Yes. He would do it. He would tell her tonight. Her hand faded away, and he entered her._  
_

_Baby__, It's you  
When I look up in the sky I see you  
And then I turn and close my eyes and It's you  
When I'm sitting all alone in my room  
Everything reminds me of you._

Once it was over, he went to get up. He was planning to get up and tell her once they were both dressed. Yet right when he was about to stand up, she stopped him. He looked back at her with confusion and got shocked when he saw a single tear roll down her cheek. The next couple words he heard were the most heart shattering ones in his life. He would never forget this moment for as long as he lived. Right when he was about to tell her that it was her. That it was her face that he saw when closing his eyes and looking at the stars. That it was her who he remembered everytime he sat in his room by himself, or anytime else as a matter of fact. Right when he was about to tell her she whispered those fateful words.

"We're over."


End file.
